


Call it Fate, Call it Chance

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Gen, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, a character study of Jennifer Sisko in the Mirror Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it Fate, Call it Chance

Title: Call it Fate, Call it Chance...  
Fandom: ST:Deep Space Nine  
Character: Jennifer Sisko  
Prompt: Mirrorverse, Destiny

She has always believed in what can be understood via means of scientific inquiry; via the five senses: sight, touch, taste, and smell; and when those come up short than one could always resort to the sophisticated scanning equipment created by technology. In fact the more difficult a given situation or challenge proved to be then solving it became a reward in and of itself. The metaphysical she learned to classify into neatly place into categories of can be explained and cannot be explain by current scientific parameters and or knowledge at this time. Her work ethic and attention to detail had landed her a plum job with the Alliance's fringe but no less important science labs; and while she was aware that in the current and extremely volatile political climate her fellow human researchers would be more than a little angry and perhaps even envious; Jennifer knew, that one should not rock the proverbial boat especially when one sat in said boat.

Over the years her own adherence to her own work ethic and her prowess as a scientist had become like second nature; and while the she could not completely rule out the existence of the metaphysical; it was something that could afford to push to a back corner of her mind.

Until the moment she met up with the alternate universe version of her deceased husband, from a universe much like her own yet different and with the thud and noise of a sucker punch to the gut her neatly ordered world was jostled to its core. The fact that it, the presence of someone from an alternate universe moving through her own had not managed to unbalance the more pressing laws of physics was something she would very much prefer not to consider at the moment.

That alternate Benjamin Sisko had spoken of destiny, of fate, of the now seemingly permeable membrane that separated their two universes; and the role that she had played in his life and which now, seemingly ran parallel in this one. It was too big to quantify, too narrow down into the neatly arranged compartments that had always served to provide answers for the big questions.

Jennifer shook her head as if in an attempt to clear it of the inevitable cobwebs, and in the back of her mind she thought. "Maybe I should not even attempt to classify it, Destiny, Fate, call it what you will. It's still out there and you know what?' She laughed and rubbed her temples with the heel of her left hand, speaking as if Ben were still in the room with her. "I think Destiny, I don't believe in the big picture, but rather in the kind of destiny a man or a woman makes for themselves.'


End file.
